


Milk and Cookies

by robotsnchicks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Dean Winchester, Patient Castiel, Profound Bond Gift Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-27 13:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15025562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotsnchicks/pseuds/robotsnchicks
Summary: Dean's afternoon milk and cookies break leads to some startling revelations.Well, startling to him at least.





	Milk and Cookies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeadlyKittenKay (PrettyBlueIz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueIz/gifts).



> This was written as part of the exchange on the profoundbond server. I was lucky enough to receive the lovely [deadlyangelkay](https://deadlyangelkay.tumblr.com/) as my recipient. I hope you like it! 
> 
> Thanks go to [blue reveries](https://blue-reveries.tumblr.com/), [wings, wolves, and wrenches](http://wolveswingsandwrenches.tumblr.com/), [sharkfish](http://reallyelegantsharkfish.tumblr.com/) and the always encouraging [noxlee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxlee/pseuds/noxlee) for all taking a look at this for me!

Dean is pouring a glass of milk when he realizes he's in love. 

Or more accurately, he's not pouring a glass of milk. Instead, he is eyeing the inch of milk left in the carton and looking at the pile of cookies waiting on his plate forlornly. There's less than a cup left and he knows Cas won't eat his oatmeal in the morning without drowning it in milk. 

He puts the carton back, hoping that Cas realizes what an incredible sacrifice he's making for him. He wouldn't skip the milk part of his milk-and-cookies break for anyone else. Cas is damn lucky that Dean loves him because—

Dean drops into one of the kitchen chairs heavily. He loves Cas. Like, _love_ loves him. Now that the realization has hit him he wonders how he ever missed it. 

He tries to pinpoint when exactly his feelings crossed from platonic to romantic but he can't. Things have just always felt different with Cas. After a rough first meeting involving threats of bodily harm, they'd quickly fallen into each other's lives and become inseparable. Friends have jokingly called Cas his better half for years now, but Dean’s always brushed it off. Now he looks at his relationship with Cas from his new viewpoint.

They've lived together for five years and it’s been almost as long since either of them had a serious relationship (and the fact that Dean’s last one night stand featured blue eyes and stubble suddenly doesn't feel like a coincidence). They spend holidays together, alternating back and forth between their two families. They attend weddings and work functions as each other's dates. They're even each other’s emergency contacts. Now that he's thinking about it, the teasing feels strikingly accurate. Cas really is his better half. 

He glances at the clock. He has about twenty minutes until Cas is due home. Hopefully, he can come up with a tactful way to approach the issue before then. He's tempted to just keep a lid on his feelings, at least temporarily, but there's no way he'll be able to act normally around Cas now. 

Still, he doesn't want to spring it on him immediately. He throws together a quick casserole for later as he plans out how to approach the situation. He doesn’t think there’s a possibility of ruining their friendship — they’ve been through too much together for that — but it definitely could turn it awkward. He’ll ask how work was first and try to keep things normal. If everything goes well and it seems like Cas is in a good mood, he’ll just casually suggest they talk and try to ease into it. Maybe over dinner, or maybe after, just in case it doesn’t go well and they need the excuse of going to bed in order to gain some distance.

It ends up being closer to forty minutes before he hears the jingle of Cas’ keys opening the door and by that time he has his game plan for the evening in place. He drums his fingers on the kitchen table and takes a deep breath as Cas’ footsteps grow closer.

“Hello Dean,” Cas says as he appears, lugging two grocery bags.

Cas’ hair is messy from the wind and his tie is turned around backward and instead of asking about his day like he intends to, what pops out of Dean’s mouth is: “I love you.”

Time stops as Dean waits for the fallout from his impromptu confession. He's not sure what he expects, but it's definitely not for Cas to only freeze for a split second before easily replying, “I love you too,” as he opens the refrigerator.

Dean watches Cas put away the butter and eggs—and a new carton of milk damn it—and wonders if he ate some of Charlie's weed brownies by accident or something. This should be big news. He expected to spend the night in serious discussion about what this means for their friendship. And while Cas returning his feelings is obviously the ideal outcome, he can't help but feel flummoxed by Cas’ reaction, or lack thereof.

Once Cas finishes with the groceries and sits down, Dean clears his throat and tries again. “No, what I mean is that uh.” He screws his palms into his eyes and mumbles, “I _love_ you. Like, romantically.”

“I know.”

As Dean lowers his hands Cas smiles at him again, showing his gums in that way that always makes Dean's heart squeeze. Yeah, he should have figured this out a long time ago.

“What do you mean you know?” Dean asks. “I just realized it today.” He winces and says, “Shit, don't tell me I did a drunken confession thing and then forgot about it.”

Cas laughs. “No, nothing like that, but Dean, you didn't need to say it.”

Dean’s stomach twists in embarrassment. “You mean it was obvious?”

“Not exactly, it’s more like,” Cas pauses and squints up at the ceiling before starting again. “What made you realize you loved me?”

“I saved the last of the milk for you.”

It shouldn't make any sense, but Cas nods like it does. “And last week you suggested we skip burger night so I could try the new tapas place downtown.”

“Well sure. They had those special potato things you wanted to try.” The place hadn’t been quite as bad as he’d feared but it didn’t hold a candle to a bacon cheeseburger with garlic fries.

“You also put up with my brother’s practical jokes even though they tend more towards traumatic than humorous.” Their cat Peanut comes trotting into the kitchen and Cas’ smile grows softer. “And you take antihistamines every single day because I fell in love with a stray.”

Dean reaches down and scratches under Peanut’s chin. “Hey now, that's just as much for my benefit as yours.”

“Fine, but Dean?” Cas raises his eyebrows and stares at him. “ _You let me drive your car_.”

They both laugh at that one and Cas reaches across the table and squeezes Dean's hand. “The point being, you may not have said the words until today, but you show me you love me all the time.”

Dean blushes and scratches the back of his neck. “Jeez, if you had this all figured out why didn’t you say something?”

Cas shrugs and runs his thumb over the knuckles of Dean’s hand. “Us the way we are right now is good. And I knew you would figure it out when you were ready.” 

Dean gives Cas a look. “Really? You’re telling me you would’ve just waited for as long as it took me to get my head out of my ass.”

The corner of Cas’ mouth quirks up. “Actually, I told Charlie and Sam that if you hadn’t figured it out by New Year’s that I was going to lay it all out for you.”

Dean groans. “Oh god, I’m never going to hear the end of this.”

“Probably not.” 

They sit in companionable silence for a few minutes, holding hands across the table and smiling in a way that Dean is pretty sure can only be called sappy. Looking at the happy lines around Cas’ eyes and the way that one lock of hair always falls across his forehead, Dean isn’t sure how he ever mistook the warmth in his chest for anything but love.

He clears his throat. “So, uh, what’s next?”

Cas glances at his phone. “Next, we go watch the new episode of Dr. Sexy.” 

Dean laughs and lets Cas pull him towards the living room, but stops them just shy of the couch. “I meant what changes?” He lifts their joined hands. “Looks like we can hold hands now.” 

“We can.” Cas squeezes his hand for emphasis.

He meets Cas’ eyes and licks his lips. “Can we kiss now?”

Cas’ answering smile is sweet and slow as molasses. “We can.” 

Dean swallows and leans forward, heart threatening to leap right out of his chest and into Cas’. When their lips finally touch it's like “The Rain Song,” and fresh apple pie, and the feel of Baby's leather seats. Cas’ lips are soft and full and if they're the only lips Dean's gonna kiss from now on, well he doesn't think he could pick a better pair.

When they part for air, Dean is dizzy from more than the lack of oxygen, his chest both full to bursting and impossibly light at the same time. He brushes a kiss across the hinge of Cas’ jaw, enjoying the drag of stubble against his lips. “So holding hands and kissing is turning out to be pretty awesome. What should we try next?” 

Cas runs the pads of his fingers up Dean’s wrist and arm, the barely there touch causing Dean to shiver. “Whatever we want. We can take this as slow or as fast as we want.” 

Dean hums his agreement and presses closer as Cas slides his hand up to play with the short hairs on Dean's neck. The moment is broken by the alarm on Cas’ phone going off. 

“Everything okay?” Dean asks.

Cas opens his mouth and closes it, then opens it again and says, “Yeah. Except…”

“Except what?” Dean’s not sure what could have already gone wrong.

“Except this is the week we find out who Dr. Sexy was with during his secret weekend away and we're missing it.”

“Oh, shit.” Dean scrambles for the remote and drops onto the couch in relief when the end of the theme song plays. “Looks like we just missed the recap.”

“Oh good.” Cas sits down next to him and knocks his knee into Dean’s. “But is this alright? I know we were in the middle of something. We can always wait until they upload it to the website later.”

Dean knocks his knee right back into Cas' and keeps it there, enjoying the point of contact. “Dude, I am not risking some asshole on Tumblr spoiling this for me. Besides, we can always make out during the commercials,” he says, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Sounds like a plan.” Cas props his feet up on the coffee table and squints at Dean. “Time for our final bets. I’m going with that feisty pharmacy rep. They really had a nice love-hate thing going for them.”

Dean snorts. “Dude, no way. She was a total red herring. With the way they’ve been building this up, it's gotta be Dr. Cortez. They’re finally gonna confirm Dr. Sexy is bi and resolve all the sexual tension between the two of them.” 

Cas looks at him skeptically. “The show's already been renewed for next season. There's no way they're going there already.”

“Is that so?” Dean narrows his eyes. “Can we wager blowjobs now?”

Cas looks at him from under his eyelashes and grins, “We can.”

Cas wins the bet. 

And if on his way to pay up, Dean stops by the fridge and whispers a quick thank you to an almost empty carton of milk— well, who could blame him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this! Rebloggable link is [here](https://robotsnchicks.tumblr.com/post/175259811345/read-milk-and-cookies-on-ao3-this-is-a-gift-for) and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
